iHypnotize Sam
by RollTideRoll01
Summary: Spencer buys a hypnotist kit, and acedentally hypnotizes Sam. Seddie, T to be safe
1. Preface

Preface

Spencer went to pink-bunny to buy a pork roast for a date he had that night. He went to the kids isle for a new yo-yo for Carly (he broke hers again). Spencer finally found the yo-yo but then he saw it; a hypnotist kit. _AWESOME! _Spencer thought as he picked it up and read the box _'Hypnotize your friends, and family. With this kit you could get your friends to do anything that is within their comfort zone… but not everyone can be hypnotized.' _ Spencer read the box and forgot the yo-yo completely; but bought the hypnotist kit. He went home.

"Did you get my yo-yo?" Carly asked him.

"Yea-No," Spencer said as he remembered that he forgot her yo-yo.

"Spencer!" Carly is really angry.

"No but I got side tracked by this ~ Spencer pulls out the hypnotist kit ~ I think I want to try it," Spencer explains.

"Really, Spence? A hypnotism kit?" Carly was wondering why her brother would consider something so stupid.

"Yeah," Spencer relied.

"I'm going to the studio," Carly said as she shot a disapproving look at her brother, and left. Spencer sat down and opened his kit that included; a gold watch and instruction booklet. He looked at the instructions and it said _'Swing the watch back and forth in front of someone's face and have them follow the watch with their eyes as you say this 'You are getting sleepy, you are falling into a deep sleep, Your eyelids are getting heavy… When I count to three you will go under; 1… 2… 3.'_

"You are getting sleepy, you are falling into a deep sleep, and your eyelids are getting heavy… When I count to three you will go under; 1… 2… 3." Spencer repeated as he swung the watch over his head, little did he know that Sam came down the stair and watched the watch the whole time. _This is crap,_ Spencer thought to himself.

"Hey Sam," Spence said walking into the kitchen then he noticed Sam was… sleeping standing up? "Sam? You okay? ~ Gasp ~ It worked," Spencer ran and grabbed the box and read on _'After the person is under give a command and say this 'When I snap my fingers you will wake up'_ "Okay… umm, Sam whenever you hear or say the word momma you will show your true feelings toward Freddie… Do you understand?" Spencer asked, Sam slowly nodded her head, "Good, When I snap my fingers you will wake up," Spencer snapped his fingers and Sam woke up,

"Hey Spence, You got any ham?" Sam asked.

"Yeah in the fridge," Spencer replied.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**(SAM POV)**

What just happened? I came down the stairs and Spencer was on the couch and he was doing something with a watch and then black… like I was sleeping, or something.

"Hey Freddo," Spencer greeted Freddie as he walked in the door.

"Hola Spence, Sam," He greeted, If only he knew how I really felt about him.

**(SPENCER POV)**

What is this in the fine print? _'After the hypnosis it only lasts thirty seconds at a time.' _That is jank. Well let's test it.

"Hey Freddie go upstairs Carly was looking for you," I say then he leaves, after about 10 second of silence "Sam I have a question,"

"Shoot," Sam says nonchalantly.

"Why do you always call yourself _momma_?" Just after I say that Sam freezes and says…

"Where is Freddie?" Sam asks looking around.

"He went upstairs," Sam started running to the stairs. I jump in front of her… only 15 more seconds.

"How do you feel about Freddie?" I ask fast… 8 seconds.

"Well," 3 seconds, "I feel," and 0. What just happened?" Sam asked

"Dang it!" I scream, "Why?"

"Why, what?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, Freddie and Carly are upstairs, I have to go back to pink-bunny to get Carly a new yo-yo," I explain.

"Kk," Sam says and goes upstairs; I leave and head to pink-bunny.

** (SAM POV)**

It happened again, I blacked out and the only thing that was in my head was Freddie's face.

A/N I'm sorry for the short chapters, there will be around 20 chapters.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

**(FREDDIE POV)**

Today is weird, first Spencer told me Carly was looking for me (she wasn't), and then Sam comes up all dazed. I'm confused. Sam is watching a new episode of Girly cow, and Carly is playing with her new yo-yo that Spencer bought her while she chants 'Yo… yo… yo… yo," as the yo-yo goes down then up then down again.

"Hey Sam?" I say curious about what went on downstairs.

"What Fredwierd?" Sam replied annoyed because I interrupted her show.

"What happened downstairs after I left?" I asked and she gave me a really blank look.

"None of your business," Sam yelled but then hesitated but the said "I don't really know,"

"How do you not know?" Carly asked still yo-yoing.

"Every time I have been alone with Spencer I blackout in the middle of a conversation," Sam explains. How does that work? She blacks out? That makes no sense; I hope nothing happens to her while she is blacked out… I don't know what I would do if she got hurt.

"What was your conversation about last time?" Carly asked. I was curious as well.

"Well I was cutting ham, and he asked why I call myself _momma_," Sam went stiff, "Freddie?" Sam asked with a loving look in her eyes.

"Yea- Wait did you just call me Freddie? You never do that… There must be something seriously wrong," I am really scared now. She is scaring me with the loving look in her eyes and the fact she keeps coming closer to me, I mean she called me Freddie!

"Yes I called you Freddie, silly," Sam giggled… Sam _giggled_? Sam never giggles.

"What is wrong with you?" I say, but just after Sam goes stiff again.

"It happened again?" Sam is back to her normal self. What was that about?

"What was that?" I ask staring at her like she is an alien.

** (SAM POV)**

Dang it, it happened again. I blacked out after explaining what was going on when I blacked out.

"It happened again?" I ask out loud.

"What was that?" Freddie asked looking like he saw a ghost.

"I don't know… what did I do?" I asked I have no idea. What could I have done?

"Well you were telling us that Spencer asked why you call yourself _momma_," Freddie started. Then all I saw was _him_, his chocolate brown eyes, his perfect hair, his signature smirk… then I was back; with my lips on his.

**(FREDDIE POV)**

"Well you were telling us that Spencer asked why you call yourself _momma_," I start but then she went stiff again. It started with a giggle, and then she pounced. She pressed her lips to mine with much force, and passion. _Oh my gosh! Sam is kissing me! This is so weird…_ But I kissed her back. After about 10 seconds her arms snake around my neck and my arms go to her waist… Carly is too focused on her yo-yo to notice. After 25 seconds of all around kissing, she pulled away and screamed.

"What the heck! Why are you kissing me dorkwad?" Sam screamed at me. I'm so confused!

"You kissed me!" I scream back, and then I realized she still has her arms around my neck and I have my hands on her waist.

"I did not! I blacked out again and then when I came too you were macking on my face!" Sam hisses. Dang she is so beautiful!

"When ever you 'black out' ~ I make air quotes on her waist (We still haven't moved) ~ it's like you are someone else… Like Melanie," I say the last part calmly.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked more calm. "Melanie was all over you?"

"That's why you were like Melanie," I said slowly.

"That's not possible… I- I don't even like you," Sam starts to freak, finally moving from our stance, she starts pacing. Carly is still yo-yoing.

"Well you get that way whenever someone says _'momma'_… crap," Sam turns 'Melanie' again; she attacks me again, only this time Carly notices.

"S-Sam?" Carly questions, "What is she doing?" 30 seconds later she is back.

"So we know the trigger," Sam says, fixing the little lip gloss that smudged on her lips, I scraped the lip gloss from my lips (that transferred from her lips to mine). She was… blushing?

"So what is this exactly?" Carly asked. I have no idea.

"I have no idea… the first time it happened was with Spencer right? Well we can ask him," I say, as Sam paces the floor.

"Well let's go, I don't want to attack your face every time someone says _'momma'_" Sam went stiff. Only this time was different, this time she walked up to me and hugged me, then kissed me gently, 30 seconds later she was back.

"Chizz," She says as she walks for the door.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked.

"I'm going to see Spencer, I want my nickname back," Sam states walking down the stair and we follow.


	4. Chapter 3 END

_**Sadly this is my last chapter (Insert gasps here). But is going to solve the others… so here it goes (Why are you still reading this? Just read the story already… read it)**_

Chapter 3

**(SPENCER POV) **

Okay so I hypnotized Sam and now whenever she hears the word _'momma' _she shows her true feelings for Freddie… I wonder how that is going. Just then Sam runs down the stairs and grabs me off the couch by my shirt collar.

"What are you doing Sam?" I ask as she continues to choke me with my shirt and Carly and Freddie just watch.

"What did you do to me?" Sam screams. I wonder what she is talking about… hmm.

"What do you mean?" I ask trying to sound confused. But this whole time I am trying to hold back a giggle.

"Why is it every time someone says _momma_..." She went stiff. Haha this will be fun.

"Hehe," Sam giggled. "Freddie… come over here," Sam giggles out as she walks over to Freddie… 20 seconds left.

"Umm," Freddie grunted, as Sam enveloped him in a hug, 8 seconds left.

"Come on," I whisper so only I can hear it.

"Sam, I don't think you should-" Freddie was cut off by Sam's lips on his. And is he… kissing her back? 3… 2… 1… 0. Sam was still kissing him.

**(FREDDIE POV)**

So Sam is kissing me for unknown reasons. 3… 2… 1… 0. Wait is she still kissing me? Maybe I miscounted… or maybe she wants to kiss me… slowly I pull away and say "Sam?" She looks at me and says.

"Sorry…" Sam says slowly.

"It's cool," I say at the same pace. (A/N hehe… sound familiar?)

"What was that?" Carly asked "That was longer than thirty seconds…"

"Wait you know about the thirty second thing?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, we timed it," Carly says. "You know about it?"

"Well yeah, because I caused it…" Spencer said, Sam attacked "No Sam, don't kill me…"

"How. do. we. fix. It?" Sam was about to explode.

"I have to read the instructions," Spencer read, "It says _'In order to undo the trance, you have to make the person admit their deepest secret then snap your fingers in their face and say 'FREE' and they should be back to normal' _"

"Okay… well here it goes. Freddie, I love you… I always have and always will. I have walked into the 'groovy smoothies' and seen you and Carly dancing and it killed me inside, I hate when you announce your love for Carly, I hate every time Carly pulls the 'Freddie loves me' card, I hate how you think I kissed you on the fire escape 'Just to get it over with'; there it is…" Sam confesses "Now snap," she orders… Spencer snaps in front of Sam's face and says 'FREE'.

"Sam I had no idea. I'm sorry… Wait you saw us dancing?" I ask.

"Yeah… Anyways let's test it," Sam says.

"Okay… momma," Carly says. Nothing.

"It worked, I think we will leave you too alone," Spencer said dragging Carly from the room.

**(SAM POV)**

So I just admitted my darkest secret, and now I'm alone with Freddie. "So, now you know… I love you," I admit.

"And I think you should know… I love you too," Freddie admits to me.

"Really?" I ask… I couldn't believe it.

"Of coarse…" He says and then I kiss him passionately, he kisses back.

END… sorry it was so short, I ran out of ideas… sorry


End file.
